


Still In Love With Judas, Baby

by BlueshiftOfDeath



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueshiftOfDeath/pseuds/BlueshiftOfDeath
Summary: Light vs. L.(Death Note + Judas by Lady Gaga)





	Still In Love With Judas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> "Would anybody else have been able to do this? Come this far? And continue doing it? [...] That's right. Only I can do it... I am the only one who can create a new world." --Yagami Light


End file.
